Max Heart Logan
by unable2trace
Summary: CHAPTER 6 UP Response to St Valentine Day challenge on DAR. ML. 'nuff said!
1. Saint What?

**Okay... so it's been yeas since I wrote any DA fic, but having trawled round the net and eventually found the DAR site, I couldn't resist having a go at their St Valentines Day Challenge. Be warned - pointless fluff ahead - definately ML (as if it could be anything else!)**

**I'm not one of those writers that begs for reviews - so review if you want, don't if you don't - not bothered, just hope someone finds it readable!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Saint What?**

Max POV

_So… the whole city just went crazy 6 weeks ago for some stupid occasion called 'Christmas' and now there must be some other meaningless occasion on the horizon 'cause I'm hauling ass on 50 runs a day and the pile of packages in Normal's cage just ain't getting any smaller._

_Before the pulse, not many people cared about Friday 13th, but some people got really weirded out and superstitious since it happed… like Original Cindy telling me it's bad luck to leave the crib without blotting and re-applying lipstick at least twice!_

_Me? Given the givens I'd rather leave the 'not walking on the cracks in the sidewalk' and 'black cats crossing your path' to the people who have less to worry about than being found by the secret government agency that designed you, brainwashed you, trained you to kill and now want to hunt you down because you left without so much as leaving them a thank you note in a cute red envelope on their head psycho's desk._

_Maybe I'll swing by Logan's after work and see if he will fill me in as to why the whole world seems to have gone Hallmark crazy again!_

"Bip, bip, Missy miss. These packages don't just deliver themselves!" Normal punctuated each syllable with a bang of his clipboard against the side of a bank of lockers. Original Cindy raised an eyebrow and continued to file her nails.

"I'm. On. A. Break!" she turned back to Max, "So, anyway, the gurl was FINE! Hair down to here. Legs up to there. Wonder if she has a date for tomorrow?" Max could tell by the look on Cindy's face that she was lost in a mental image of her and the girl in question doing things that girls do together when they do girls instead of boys. Normal gave up and walked back to his cage throwing the occasional insult at any messenger passing.

"So? What's the big dealio 'bout tomorrow anyway?" Max casually enquired as she threw a dirty tank top into her backpack that had been the source of the sweaty smell coming from the bottom of her locker.

"You cannot be serious, boo! Don't be telling Original Cindy that you ain't never heard of St Valentine's Day?" Cindy put down the nail file and stared at Max.

"Uh, I guess." Max shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against her locker and checked her pager which had just started to bleep, "Is that bad?"

"Bad? Boo, you gotta get your ass over to Roller Boy and get him to explain 'cause Original Cindy got a date to fix."

"Ok. Catch you later OC," called Max as she made her way over to the payphone and dialled the seven numbers that were permanently etched into her memory.

"Yeah?" Logan answered on the first ring, as always.

"Hittin' ya back for blowin' up my pager"

Max finished work and made her way over to Logan's apartment. There hadn't been an Eyes Only emergency or news of Max's siblings, Logan just thought that after a day filled with bips and parcels that Max would like to relax and have dinner cooked for her. The hazy sun that had filtered through the smog earlier that day had now been replaced by a dull, grey drizzle and she was soaked to the skin by the time she arrived. She travelled up to the penthouse in the elevator and quietly let herself into the apartment.

Logan looked up from his computer has he heard the squelching noise of Max's boots on the wood floor. He sat back and waited for her to appear round the corner.

"Dontcha just love Seattle in the springtime?" Logan mused as Max came into view.

"Yeah! About as much as I love the thought of Normal in his Tighty-whities!" Max replied as she dropped her sodden jacket on the floor. She kicked off her boots and hopped about as she struggled to remove uncooperative damp socks. Logan watched the removal of Max's clothes with interest as she proceeded to peel off her wet sweater and pants, leaving her in vest and panties which he was pleased to note were matching. Max cleared her throat and looked at Logan with a raised eyebrow as he tried to push the thought of peeling off the matching underwear with his teeth out of his mind.

"I thought X-5's didn't feel the cold?" Logan enquired as Max began to rub at the rapidly forming goose bumps on her arms.

"Rain. Feline DNA. Not a good combination."

"Uh. Yeah. Sorry. Water's hot and there's fresh towels in the…" he trailed off as Max padded off down the hallway to the bathroom. He heard the shower start up and gathered up the pile of wet clothes Max had left behind. He headed to his utility room and threw them in the dryer, then made his way to the kitchen to check on dinner. _'Culinary miracles r us. Better get cooking!'_

Logan was busying himself stirring contents of pans and chopping when Max finally returned from the shower. She stood at the island in the kitchen and watched Logan as he worked. Logan smiled as he saw her and noted how good she looked in one of his over-sized sweatshirts.

"So. What's the delio on this Saint Val-whatever day, tomorrow?" Max asked as Logan put the finishing touches to their dinner.

"It's St Valentine, and you really don't know?" Logan stopped what he was doing and stared at Max.

"It never came up before. So?"

"No. I'm just… surprised. You being so… And it's the day for… Huh! Who'd have thought?" Logan smirked to himself and finished loading food onto plates.

"Are you going to tell me, or not?" Max looked annoyed as Logan carried the plates on his lap to the dining table. Max followed and sat down opposite. They began to eat when Max asked again, "So, St Valentine's day. What's the what?"

"Well," began Logan, "St Valentine is the patron saint of lovers. It's a tradition that you send a card and maybe a gift to the person you love." He watched Max's features warily. "And if you love someone but don't want them to know who you are, you can send whatever you're sending anonymously."

"Well, that explains all the parcels, especially the ones with no return address." Max looked confused, "But why would you not want the person to know?"

"Um. Maybe… er… the person sending is unsure if the person they're sending to feels the same." Logan could feel his cheeks starting to redden. _'Maybe I should cancel that delivery I ordered for tomorrow'_

"But that's just dumb. I'd want to know if someone loved me. It's just stupid that you wouldn't know who it was so you wouldn't know if you loved them back!" Max shrugged and carried on eating.

The St. Valentine's Day discussion was left at that as Max told Logan about the antics of the Jam Pony crew that week and Logan told Max about the latest developments on the Informant Net. They finished their meal and Logan went to the dryer to retrieve Max's clothes, folded them and left them on the dining table as she cleared the dishes. He took their wine glasses and set them down on the coffee table in the lounge where Max joined him.

"So Logan, You out with some girl tomorrow, like the rest of the male population?" Max enquired as she entered the lounge and sat on the arm of a chair.

"Uh. No. Actually I was thinking if you didn't have a date maybe you could come over here and we could celebrate the holiday together, 'cause… you know… it might be a little… awkward if all your friends have dates and you're the gooseberry." Logan hoped that she didn't detect the mild panic he could feel rising slowly.

"Kinda like an anti-date?" ventured Max, "Yeah, that would be cool. You make dinner, I'll bring dessert, you got yourself a deal!" Logan let out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding and grinned.

"Deal."


	2. St Valentines Eve

Response to St Valentines Day challenge on DAR.

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be!

Oki doki folks - chapter 2 coming up (big thanks to those who reviewed!)

Chapter 2 - St Valentine's Eve

Logan looked around his apartment, it seemed a lot emptier even though Max had only left a few moments earlier after changing back into her own clothes and shouting a breezy 'Gotta bounce. Places to go, statues to steal' in Logan's general direction. He looked down at the chess board that had been between them and sighed as he started packing the pieces away. He couldn't belive that Max had agreed to his 'evening in' suggestion and frowned as he began to wonder what the hell an 'anti-date' was. He eventually summised that to spend the evening as they usually did might suffice - dinner and either chess or a pre-pulse DVD.

He made his way to the bathroom to survey the devastation that was always left behind after Max had needed to shower at his place. He pushed open the door and sucked in a huge breath when the first thing to catch his eye was Max's matching vest and panties dangling from the shower head to drip dry. _'Oh my god! She wasn't wearing anything under my sweatshirt!' _Logan glanced around the room and his eyes came to rest on the sweatshirt dumped unceremoniously on the floor by the sink. His eyes moved between the dripping undergarments and the sweatshirt a couple of times before he shook his head in a mixture of amazement and disbelief then began the task of clearing up. With the job soon completed, Logan scooped the sweatshirt from the floor and folded it. He threw a backwards glance at the still damp underwear and grinned, leaving it hanging from the shower head.

Later that night Max arrived back at the apartment she shared with Original Cindy. As she got closer to the door she heard a raised voice coming from inside the apartment. She quietly opened the door and crept towards the voice.

"…Nothing that goes with that, nothing that goes with that. What the hell is Cindy gonna wear tomorrow?" Max laughed as she leaned against the door to watch Original Cindy systematically remove every item from her closet and discard it on her bed. "And don't know what you're laughing at Boo. Original Cindy bets you a months garbage duty that Wonder-boy invited you on a date and you ain't got nothing' to wear either!"

"Actually, it's an anti-date and it doesn't matter what I wear!"

"Mm-hmm!" was Cindy's reply as she raised an eyebrow.

"No. Logan invited me over because he's not the 'big outdoors' type and I don't have a date so he's saving me the embarrassment of seeing you and Sketchy at Crash drooling over some girl!"

"Mm-hmm."

"Really, it's just dinner!" Max was exasperated with Cindy's look of 'Yeah, right!'

"You keep telling' yourself that, Boo, but you're both so strung out on each other there ain't no way that it's just dinner. Believe. Original Cindy knows these things."

"But we're not like that. But what if he wants us to be like that? Do I want us to be like that? Oh god." Max started to look panicked.

"Chill, Max. You know you like him, and giving out the 'we're not like that' when it's so obvious even Sketchy can see it is whack." Cindy gave Max a hug, "It really don't matter. As long as you show up, he'll be happy. Now… go get some beauty sleep for that big ol' crush of yours!"

Hours later Max was still awake and was staring at the statue of Bast on her dresser. It had come from Logan's apartment a few months earlier and she hadn't fenced it again because she liked having something of Logans so close. Max lay in the dark and wondered if she should get Logan a Valentine's gift and if so, what kind of gift she should get him. _'I'm sure Valentine's gifts aren't exclusive to lovers, I think maybe you can give a gift to a friend. A friend with sparkly blue/green eyes and sexy little glasses and... Bad Max, concentrate on a gift. Maybe a chicken… but I don't know what he's cooking. I said I'd bring dessert. I'll call in at Little Debbie's bakery and get a strawberry chocolate cake on my way over, but that's not really a gift. What the hell do you get a spoilt rich boy who has everything?'_ she wondered. Her eyes settled on a piece of paper beside the statue. It was the poem he had written about her and she smiled, _'If he can do it, I can do it!'_

TBC


	3. Get Ready

**Hi there! Me again. Thanks to all who have reviewed so far. I know I'm moving slowly on this but I write a ton of stuff then re-read, chapterise and add loads more into the mix - believe me, this chapter started out at just 200 words!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be!**

**FYI - set sometime S1. No virus, no white, no cult, nothing except pure Max/Logan fluff!**

**Chapter 3 - Get Ready**

"Hey," shouted Cindy from her room, "You comin' with to the market or not?"

"It's everyone else's junk. Why would you go to a Flea Market?" Max asked as she put their breakfast dishes in the sink.

"'Cause Original Cindy finds the cutest pre-pulse clothes that people are almost giving away. And it's not junk, it's vintage!"

"Whatever! It'll keep my mind off my…"

"…impending date! Whatever. Just as long as we done by 3, got a little somthin' somthin' to do for a friend."

The two girls went to the Market and both found something to wear that evening. Max had already decided to wear her best jeans and Cindy found her a beautiful black vest top and a skinny bronze sequin scarf to wrap around her neck. Max had found Cindy a pair of black leather pants and a glittery black top that caught the sparkle in Cindy's eyes. They were back at their apartment by 2.30 and Max's protests did not deter Original Cindy insisting that even though she was going out for a little while, the rest of the day would be a 'pampering session' where they would paint toenails and blow-dry hair until it was time to get changed and head out.

Logan was stressed. He had spent the morning shopping and that had not been fun, due to the drizzle that still consumed the city, until he had been on his way back from the store and seen Max and Cindy at the market. They looked like they were having so much fun checking out clothes and suggesting outfits to each-other. He half hid himself behind a stall full of papier mache models and just watched them._ 'To look at her now, anyone would just think she was a normal girl, with normal problems.' _He smiled as Original Cindy wrapped a skinny bronze coloured scarf around Max's neck and he saw how the colour complemented her skin tone. As Max bartered the price and paid for the scarf, Logan couldn't help but wonder if she was going to wear it for him later.

Logan arrived back at his apartment at 2 and stored all the groceries away, except for the beef his contact had been able to score for him, which he placed in a bowl and sploshed in a generous glug of his special marinade just as Bling arrived at 2.15 for his exercise session. The session with Bling did not go well and before the first set of 10 was done, Bling had already threatened to smack Logan with one of the hand weights if he didn't concentrate.

Bling gave up after an hour and was packing up his equipment as the two heard a knock at the door.

"Jam Pony Messanger!"

"Is that...?" enquired Bling as Logan made his way to the door.

"Original Cindy? Yeah. She's doing me a favour," Logan explained as he opened the door, "Hey Cindy. How's things?" Cindy handed Logan the parcel he had been waiting for and breezed past Logan to bump fists with Bling.

"S'all good. Hey Bling!"

"Hi Cindy. His grumpyness got you working on your day off?"

"Yeah. Grumpy, huh? More likely stressin' over his date tonight with Max."

"It's not a date!" interrupted Logan.

"Well, see Logan here has agreed to an 'anti-date' to get Max all to himself on Valentine's Day. Told my girl that it would be better than hangin' with the crew at Crash coz we all got dates and Max don't. Original Cindy is waiting to see if hotboy here decides to get over himself and ask the girl to be his main squeeze!"

"I'm right here you know!" Logan looked between the two with a mixture of mild annoyance and frustration on his face. Bling just laughed at Cindy's explanation.

"Man, no wonder you're not on this planet today. Your first Valentines with Max! No pressure there, then!" Bling laughed again and Cindy nodded in agreement.

"Okay, so Cindy gonna leave you guys now and get back to my girl Max. Gonna be buzy getting supergirl ready for a night of hot monkey lovin' with sugga-daddy here."

Not long after Original Cindy made her exit, Bling decided to leave Logan to his preparations with the comment, 'Anti-date, my ass!'. The parcel Logan had been waiting for was on the table in the lounge and he carried it to his room and left it on his bed. He spent the next two hours slicing and sautéing for the meal he had promised Max, he had finally decided on Thai sweet chilli beef with noodles. At 6 he showered and changed into tan combats and a fine cream sweater and then went about setting candles and finding CDs to make the evening perfect. Then he sat in the living room, watching the door and waiting for Max to arrive.

**TBC**


	4. Poetry In Motion

**Hi again! Cheers for the reviews. Like I said at the beginning of chapter 1 - I don't hold stories to ransom for reviews, you're just getting this as I finish each chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, get nothing for this except a little glow of happiness that Logan and Max are made for eachother!**

**Chapter 4 - Poetry in Motion**

Max arrived at Logan's apartment and travelled up in the elevator. She had resolved not to run or make some excuse and, after a long night with no sleep, had made some decisions as to how she was going to handle the feelings that she tried so desperately to keep at bay. The low fire that burned in the pit of her stomach for this man had been there since the very first moment they had laid eyes on eachother all those months ago. It had taken hours of serious thought to come to the conclusion that she should allow herself to feel these things that were so frighteningly forreign to her. She arrived outside the penthouse door and knocked, but was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear Logan open the door.

_My god. She looks amazing. You've worked hard today and tonight is going to be perfect - as long as you don't scare her away. _

"Max," it came out as a whisper so he didn't make her jump. Max met Logan's eyes for a long moment before the words would form.

"Um. Hi. I brought dessert." Max held up a huge cake box and Logan took it off her and carefully placed it on his lap. He moved out of the doorway and she walked into the apartment. Logan had been busy. There were candles on almost every surface and there was soft music coming from the lounge. He followed and diverted to the kitchen to check on dinner.

When Logan came back to the lounge, Max was standing in front of the window, looking out across the city.

"It looks so much better at night when you can't see the grime and the crime and the poverty, dontcha think?" he ventured as he stopped beside her. He handed her a glass of red wine and looked up at Max committing every detail of her beautiful face to his memory. "And you look stunning. You've gone to a lot of effort considering this was supposed to be an anti-date!"

"Yeah, well," she turned her back on the city and looked around the apartment at the candles and the perfectly set dinner table, "looks like I'm not the only one that made an effort!" she countered as she met his eyes which were set off perfectly by the fine pale sweater he wore. For a moment she was startled by their intensity, but then he smiled and held up his glass to clink against hers. She smiled back and raised her glass to her lips, eyes never leaving his as she took a sip of the wine. "So… when will dinner be ready?"

Logan smile widened and her stomach flipped, as it had done on so many other occasions but she had previously chosen to ignore. He gave his reply by turning and making his way to the kitchen to serve the meal he had so carefully prepared earlier.

The food was fantastic and they made small talk as they ate. Occasionally Max would glance at Logan to find him gazing at her. He would smile and look away, but each look sent butterflies fluttering around her stomach. Logan, on the other hand was so acutely aware of the vision of beauty in fromt of him that he almost forgot about the food on his plate and decided to himself that Max looked infinately more delicious than any dish he would ever prepare.

They eventually finished the main course and Logan suggested they eat the dessert Max had brought in the Lounge. He cleared the plates and took another bottle of wine and their glasses to the coffee table then carefully transferred himself from his wheelchair to the couch. Max excused herself and went to the bathroom, more to calm her racing pulse than to check her make-up.

Logan moved the jacket that Max had discarded on her way through the lounge when she arrived and a small red envelope fell out of the pocket. Logan picked up the envelope and examined it for a moment - it wasn't sealed. He looked around quickly and satisfied that Max was going to be a few moments longer, opened the envelope. Inside was a piece of folded paper. He carefully unfolded it and read the words written in the flowing hand that was Max's.

_Logan_

_I couldn't think of what gift to get you for Valentine's so I wrote this instead. It's not as good as your writing, but it's my first go, so give me a chance._

_I've kept my strange history a secret  
__Stayed purposely alone in the past__  
But my heart was finally stolen  
__When I ripped off a statue of Bast_

_Your knowledgeable eyes saw through me  
__Past my tough outer shell to my core  
__I love the times when we're together as friends  
__But sometimes I think I need more_

_I know we've both said 'We're not like that!'  
__And then just one glance gives us away  
__I hope that you're feeling this chemistry too  
__And that we'll be together someday_

_Max x_

_p.s. I know people send stuff anonymously on Valentines, but there's no point when I'm the only other person in your apartment!_

Logan stared at the page in stunned silence. He never dreamed that Max would make such an admission, let alone commit it to paper. He folded the page, put it back in the envelope and quickly put the envelope into his pocket as he heard the bathroom door open and Max's footsteps down the hallway. _'Quid pro quo, Max. You steal my poem, I steal yours!'_

Max was on her way back from the bathroom when she saw logan tuck the note back into the envelope and quickly push the note into his poacket. _'Shit, he found the envelope!'_ Max watched several emotions fleet across his chiselled features, ending with him biting his lip as he smiled to himself with a flush to his cheeks._ 'Okay, so that smile is because he liked the poem, let's see what he does about it!'_

TBC


	5. Dessert

**Oki doki, so time for another chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, still get nothing for doing this unless MW wants to show up at my door and _personally_ express his appreciation for my work! - well a girl can wish!**

**Chapter 5 - Dessert**

Max crept back a few steps, turned the bathroom doorhandle and released it loudly, conscious that she was alerting Logan to her return. He looked up quickly at the sound and watched her movements in amazement as she went into the kitchen and fetched the box into the lounge that she had brought with her and a fork.

"Dessert," she announced with a flourish and unwound the bronze sequin scarf from around her neck as she seated herself so close that she was virtually sat on Logan's lap. He felt his temperature rise at the prospect of such close proximity and looked at her questioningly. "It's a surprise. You have to guess what it is." She leaned over and removed Logan's glasses, carefully placing them on the table, and then tied her scarf over his eyes as a blindfold. She opened the box and took a forkful of chocolate cake. "Open," she demanded and Logan complied by opening his mouth. Max carefully laid the piece of cake on his tongue and watched in fascination as his lips closed around the fork. She gently removed the fork and watched his lips curve into a slow smile as the chocolate began to melt.

Logan knew from experience that seduction and food were close allies, which was why he was always secretly pleased when Max demanded he cook for her. _'I wonder if she knows chocolate is an aphrodisiac?' _he idly wondered to himself as he swallowed. Max loaded another chunk of cake on the fork and teased his lips with the light sponge. Logan willingly opened his mouth again and allowed Max to feed him a second bite.

Logan could feel a smudge of chocolate on his lip, but before he could lick it away with his tongue, he became very aware of Max's warm breath on his face, "Allow me" was her sultry comment and he gave in to the feel of Max.

She saw the pulse in his neck quicken as she leaned in and smiled as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip to remove the chocolate. His lips parted with an involuntary gasp and Max ignored to screaming protests in her head and kissed him. He tasted of chocolate and something that was just so deliciously Logan that Max was immediately invaded by thoughts of exactly what else other parts of his body would taste like.

Logan was almost too shocked to respond and just as his brain started to function enough to illicit a response he felt Max lean back and break the kiss. _'Um... Wow... Is Max really... Wow...'_

The kiss lasted for only a moment. Max leaned back and bit her lip. _'Oh God. I shouldn't have done that.' _Logan just sat there, eyes still bound, unmoving. _'He hated it. He hates me. What have I done?'_

"Max" Logan whispered as his fingertips lightly touched the place where Max's lips had been.

"Sorry." she leaned back slightly and shook her head as she looked down at the floor.

"Max…" Logan removed the blindfold and leaned forward, picked up his glasses and slid them back on his nose to survey the woman beside him.

"I shouldn't have..." Max looked almost on the verge of tears, the bravado which was so prominant only minutes ago having dissapated so quickly.

"Shouldn't have what?" He studied Max as she blinked rapidly and took a huge gulp of air before she gave her reply.

"I shouldn't have kissed you." Her shoulders slumped and she did not dare to meet his gaze. Logan shook his head then reached out a hand. He cupped Max's chin in his palm and turned her head so that she was forced to look at him.

"Wrong answer Max," Logan's voice was low as he leaned towards her, "You shouldn't have stopped."

**TBC**


	6. Kisses And Questions

Hey there! You're back for another chapter? Cool! Me too! lol

Thanks for the reviews, guys. (sorry it's taken so long to update)

Disclaimer: Y'all know who gets the dough and it ain't me!

Chapter 6 - Kisses and Questions

Max's whole world tilted on it's axis as Logan's lips met hers. Her eyelids fluttered closed as his fingers traveled the line of her jaw until he could tangle his fingers in her hair. Everything in the world ceased to exist as the only thing that mattered to either of them was that they were finally in each other's arms.

Logan pulled away slightly and broke the kiss so that he could look into her eyes. He watched as her breathing settled and she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. Her pupils were so dialated that her eyes were almost black and he could feel the heat radiating from her body.

"I thought we agreed this was going to be an anti-date?" Max asked as soon as her mind was able to form the words.

"Well, the last hour has been the virtual opposite of every other evening we've spent together. So... if you thought of every other evening as a date, this is a definate anti-date."

"Kinda makes sense. Makes even more sense that it's you that was the thief tonight!" Max replied as she reached around him, removed the red envelope from his pocket and waved it in front of his face. Her smile changed to a look of slight embarrassment, "You read it, didn't you?"

"Yeah." Logan pushed a hand through his hair, waiting for the ass-kicking to commence.

"So?" Max bit her lip in anticipation. She had seen the look on his face when he read the poem, but she needed to hear the words.

"So I think you should have said something a long time ago."

"Well, in between saving the world, saving you and saving myself, there wasn't a lot of time for gettin' all girlie. That and you were so busy with saving the world too, I didn't think I should interrupt!" She scooped up a finger full of the whipped cream filling from the chocolate cake and sucked it off thoughtfully. She heard Logan's low groan as he watched her, then scooped up some of the cream himself. He almost lost his mind when Max grabbed his wrist and took his finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it to remove every last speck. Logan's imagination went into overdrive as thoughts of how her tongue would feel on other places on his body flashed through his head. Max released his finger from between her lips and placed a kiss on the inside of his wrist as if to try to calm his racing pulse.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Max, you do realise that this is going to make a hell of a difference between us, don't you? I mean... I've wanted this since we first met and you kinda said the same thing in your poem, but..."

"But nothing. We've been denying this - us - for too long and I think we're both adult enough to deal," she kissed him, "with," another kiss, "this."

As the kiss deepened, Logan reached around her blindly and pulled her towards him. She complied with the move and found herself straddled across his lap and crushed against his chest. The sensation of Logan's well-maintained torso crushed against her with his hands touching the bare skin of her back where her top had ridden up was provoking respnses that she only ever thought came with her 'heat' and she marvelled in the fact that Logan could do this to her.

Her hands found the hem of his sweater and began to lift the soft fabric from his skin. They broke their kiss so that Max could slip the article over his head. He grinned at her, glasses slightly askew, as she dropped the sweater on the couch beside them. She smiled back as she cupped his face in her hands and leant in for another kiss. He shivered as Max let her fingers trace soft lines down his neck and shoulders. She placed her hands flat against the hard planes of his chest and felt his thundering heatbeat against her palm.

Logan released her lips and kissed a line down her neck and smiled against her throat when he felt more than heard her low groan. His hands snaked slowly up her back elliciting small gasps from Max. His ministrations made her long to feel her skin against his, so she leant away from him a little and pulled her vest over her head and dropped it on top of his discarded sweater. She decided that the curve of his neck required invesigation and met his skin with lips and tongue. Logan drew in a ragged breath and swallowed.

"Max... mmm... if we don't... aaaah... stop soon, we're... oh... not going to!" The last few words came as a whisper as Max found a particularly sensitive spot.

"Do you want me to stop?" she whispered seductively as her lips grazed his ear.

"No, Max... God, no."

TBC


End file.
